Approximately 30% of the 100 million visits to the EDs are alcohol related and the number of ED patients who screen positive for at-risk drinking, alcohol abuse/harmful drinking, and alcohol dependence based on standard screening and diagnostics tools has been estimated between 22-31%, 25%, and 10% respectively. The general goal of this proposal is to translate Screening and Brief Intervention and Referral for Treatment (SBIRT) to the Emergency Department in order to reduce at-risk drinking among ED patients in the context of National Alcohol Screening Day. The specific aims are: 1) to participate as a local site for a National Alcohol Screen Day (NASD) focused, multi-center study designed to test the effectiveness of SBIRT as 0racticed by the ED clinicians as part of clinical care in the ED setting; 2) to use publicity generated by NASD 3rd training provided by the ED alcohol education project to increase adoption to SBIRT by ED clinicians. This study is designed to complement and integrate with NIAAA existing effort to fund a NASD-ED alcohol education training program R25 and the Data Collection Site R21. Therefore, as a registered site we propose to enroll 50 screened positive subjects for assessment only control group, and 50 screened positive subjects for intervention group. We will also enroll least 30-40 ED practitioners to participate in a NASD-ED alcohol education training workshop and provide SBIRT to 50 screened positive subjects in the intervention group, for two weeks following NASD event (April 8, 2004) in their own settings during the hours that they are scheduled to work. In addition to baseline assessments, All participating ED clinicians will be reassessed at 3 months and all the ED participating patients will be reassessed at 3 and 6 months post intervention for the following primary outcomes; a) decreased frequency and quantity of alcohol use, alcohol related health risk factors, and rate of completion of referral among patients, b) rate of SBIRT adoption by ED practitioners, perceived barriers to SBIRT, perceived self-efficacy, and satisfaction with SBIRT.